


Tony Stark Deserves A Happy Ending Of His Own

by Astor20



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Story Prompt, Team Iron Man, Team Tony Stark, Time Travel, not an actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astor20/pseuds/Astor20
Summary: Okay sorry this isn’t an actual story!But considering how Marvel decided to end Tony Stark I thought I would throw out this idea of a story so if someone else thought it was a good idea they could write it since I’m not a writer or anything close to it.Story Prompt: Sometime after Infinity War or close to it or after Endgame Tony Stark goes back in time (either deliberately or some random accident your choice) and stays there with past!Tony Stark. Future Tony helps him to prepare for Thanos and helps him getting involved with Shield/Hydra shady business. Also avoid the Avengers and there abuse and gaslighting and betrayals. (Because I’m still salty about basically everything). Both Tonys get an actual team that appreciates them. Also real friends and family. Jarvis also lives with Friday too. And they both live happily ever after, after they squish that giant grape.





	Tony Stark Deserves A Happy Ending Of His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gift of Hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383385) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 
  * Inspired by [A Gift of Hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383385) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



While there doesn’t necessarily need to be bashing I would appreciate if there wasn’t a whole lot of interaction between the Tonys and users than what’s necessary for plot purposes. And I would hope the Tonys would find someone to treat them right and love them completely even if that’s only each other lol!  
But doesn’t need to have a romantic relationship either. So if someone who can actually write would make this a story I would really appreciate it! Thank you.

Something similar to silver_drip’s A Gift of Hindsight. But with a future Tony that stays in the past with past!Tony.


End file.
